


Dean Winchester's Diary

by Morsmordre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Chick-Flick Moments, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day, aka the most depressing day of the year for Castiel. Dean just wants to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Diary

“God, I feel like such a girl,” Dean mumbles to himself around a mouthful of ice cream, sat on Cas’s bed, waiting for him to bring up the hot chocolate. It was his own fault, really, his own stupid, dumb idea. He just wanted to cheer his friend up.

~~~

Cas had been moping around all week, and no one knew why. Most people hadn’t even noticed, but Dean had. They’d practically been brought up together, he knew his best friend more than anyone.

They’d been dragged to the mall by Anna and Jo, who immediately rushed into some artsy store. They were supposed to follow, but when Cas just… stopped, Dean knew something was up. His friend was staring at some tacky, ostentatious Valentine’s display. Fluffy white bears holding stuffed hearts with predictable “Be Mine”’s, too-bright red and pink heart’s plastered all over the window, and basically too much sparkle, too much fluff and definitely too much pink.

It wasn’t like Cas to have some secret lover on the side or something. The thought of it made Dean frown. No way, not Cas. So when he sighed, carried on walking into the art store without noticing Dean, he got it.

Cas was lonely.

From that day onwards, he’d been thinking of ways to cheer his friend up. He thought about hooking him up with someone but… no. God, no, that’d be weird. No one in their crappy little town got him the way Dean did, no one could make him smile as much. So obviously, that was out of the question.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the ridiculously pathetic crush Dean had had for years on his best friend. No way, nothing at all. It’s just that he deserved better than what this place could offer.

He thought about a party, but that would probably get out of hand and more people than he’d invite would come, which Cas would hate. He thought about going to the movies, but that was too much like a date.

At night, though, when he couldn’t sleep. He thought about that.

A date.

He tossed and turned, and rolled the idea around in his head. His heart beating faster as though he’d already asked. Should he? No. Cas was probably straight. Even if he wasn’t… no. Cas could do better. There wasn’t a chance in Hell they’d ever end up together. Not even for one measly date.

As Valentine’s Day got closer and closer, and Cas got moodier and moodier, Dean still had no ideas. Sure, “ _ask him on a damn date, you loser_ ” refused to leave his mind, but he’d rather sit around and watch hours worth of chick-flicks than do that.

When the day had finally rolled around, Dean had heard nothing from Cas all day. So at seven o’clock at night, his guilty conscience kicked him out of his house. He bought ice cream, popcorn, and any random, cheap DVD’s he could get his hands on. By the time he’d spent… probably too much money, it was nearly eight and dark out, so he rushed to Cas’s house, which was luckily nearby and knocked on the door. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Oh God.

This was a terrible plan. This was a girl plan. No, this was a date plan. What if Cas laughed at him? What if he thought he was weird? Dean found _himself_ weird. Who the heck does this? Heck, everyone gets depressed on Valentine’s Day these days, what made Cas special?

But of course, everything made Cas special.

He’d never looked as lonely as he had when he stared at those gaudy teddy bears in the mall.

When the door finally swung open, his face fell.

“Your boyfriend’s not in,” Anna smiled, and he could freaking sense more of the family rallying up. On cue, Gabriel shoved past Anna, a lollipop in his mouth.

“Sure he is, he just doesn’t want his pining to be disturbed,” he smirked at Dean, who ignored them both. The Milton-Novaks were usually to be ignored. Apart from Cas, obviously.

“Can I come in, please?” he sighed, already annoyed.

“Didja get him flowers and chocolates and everything?” Another voice piped up, and he saw Hael standing on her tip-toes trying to see past her older siblings.

“If I say yes, will you let me in?” he asked, scowling, and rolled his eyes when the three moved out of the way like the damn Red Sea.

He muttered his sarcastic thanks as he rushed in, and up the stairs, clutching his shopping bag as if it was the key to life itself. Dean looked around for any more family members before knocking on Cas’ door. He heard a muffled “go away” but ignored it and walked in.

...Wow.

The lights were off and the curtains drawn, TV unplugged and some shitty, sad violin music playing from Cas’ laptop in the corner. Cas was sprawled, face-down on his bed in his pyjamas, as if he were dead.

“I said go away,” he mumbled, and sat up lazily, still managing to frown up at the doorway before he realised who it was.

“D-Dean!” he exclaimed, sitting bolt upright with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Inside, Dean was still panicking like this was the worst idea of his life. Outside, he put on a cocky smile and strolled over to Cas’s bed like it was his house, dumping the bag in his friend’s lap.

“I have ice cream, movies and popcorn,” he said, and Cas stared up at him for a while before looking through the bag. He ran a hand through his messy, dark hair and smiled a little before getting up.

“I’ll go and make some hot chocolate,” he smiled, weirdly staring at the floor instead of looking at Dean. “I want to watch Bridget Jones’s Diary,” he said before hurrying out.

Dean sighed and took the DVD out of the bag, annoyed that he’d bought the thing in the first place. He plugged the TV in and put the stupid movie on, turning off the annoying fucking violin music and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

How long did it take to make hot chocolate?

Why were they even having hot chocolate? That didn’t go with ice cream at all.

Dean sighed and sat down on Cas’s bed, leaning against the wall. He got the spoons out of his pockets and grabbed his Ben & Jerry’s tub. Watching Renée Zellweger try her best at an English accent. On his own. On _Valentine’s Day_. Ugh.

Cas finally showed up fifteen minutes into the movie, bright red and holding the mugs in his hands so tightly Dean was worried they’d crack. He was still staring at the ground with determination.

“The uh… the hot chocolate is cold… so… um, yeah,” he muttered, putting the cups on his dresser. Okay, something was definitely up.

He sat perched at the edge of the bed, putting as much distance with himself and Dean as he could. He was sat so formally, hands in his lap, back straight, and Dean wondered for the millionth time that night if this was a good idea. Too late now.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” he asked, putting his spoon down for a second.

“W-what? No, nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. Fine. Yes,” he stammered in reply, focusing on the TV with laser-eyes.

“Was it your family…?” he asked, and when Cas inclined his head in affirmation, Dean smirked a little. As much as he disliked Cas’s family, he had to admit some of the teasing they doled out to their brother was kinda funny.

“They were, um. They… Well… I mean, they were just…” he stuttered, blushing harder.

“Dude, what?” he laughed.

“Just teasing me about you,” he said, so quietly Dean barely heard him. “As usual. I’m used to it. They’re pathetic.”

Dean didn’t really know how to react to that.

“Oh,” he answered, eloquently, making Cas look even more embarrassed. “I mean… oh. Uh. Yeah. They, um…” _Oh my God, Winchester, say something._

“They tease me about you too,” he blurted out. _Not that!_

Cas finally turned around to look at Dean, brow furrowed.

“Yeah, I mean. Well. I don’t really… they don’t have much to tease me about, ‘cause I’m so awesome. So they have to make shit up. It’s probably the same for you,” he said, nodding sagely as if he’d just given Cas the answer to everything.

They sat there, staring at each other for a bit. Bridget Jones doing some inane crap in the background.

Then Cas smiled and scooted up the bed, sitting next to Dean and leaning against the wall too. He reached for his probably half-melted ice cream, and Dean wordlessly passed him a spoon.

From then on, they sat in comfortable silence, watching the movie. Well, Cas was watching the movie. Dean was eating his ice cream and occasionally stealing glances at his friend.

It was ten to ten when his phone buzzed, and Cas turned to look at him, looking smug.

“You know, if you’d rather watch me, we could just turn the movie off and I’ll give you a picture,” he smirked, and Dean’s eyes widened, a blush colouring his cheeks against his will.

“What…,” he forced a laugh, shovelling more ice cream in his mouth and shaking his head violently. Attractive. “No, no… I was just. You have, uh... Ice cream! Ice cream at the corner of your um,” he gestured to his mouth.

Cas’ tongue darted out and Dean couldn’t help his eyes flicking down quickly, licking his own lips.

“So you’ve just been looking at my mouth for an hour and a half,” Cas stated, grinning. No. Wait. What. No. Cas wasn’t like this. Conversations like these did not happen. _Ever._

His phone buzzed again and he snatched it from his pocket and read his texts. His mom wondering where he was. She sounded worried.

“I, uh… I have to go,” he said, scrambling off the bed and jumping to his feet. _I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up._ “I hope you feel better.”

“What?” Cas asked, confused, standing up too.

“My mom wants me back home, so -”

“No, I mean… feel better?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah,” he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “I mean, I know you’ve been feeling down this week, so… I... I guess I just wanted to cheer you up,” he said, letting his arm fall uselessly by his side.

They stared at each other again. Bridget Jones still making a fool of herself.

Cas walked over to him, in his ratty t-shirt and old sweats, but the way he carried himself always made him seem… somewhat regal. To Dean, at least.

He felt a hand circle his wrist and he glanced down quickly, realising just how close Cas was. Probably just his personal space issues, though, right?

Really, really bad issues.

God, they were so bad, Cas was actually leaning closer. Closer, and closer and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, his breath shallower, lips parted. Was this really happening?

He felt Cas’s breath on his lips first, and Dean had a quick image of Cas pulling back and yelling _psych!_

But then a warm mouth covered his own in the chastest of kisses and Dean was on fire. All his Christmases had come at once, and all he could think was thank fuck for Valentine’s Day being the most depressing holiday of the year, because _fuck. Cas was kissing him._

But then he pulled away.

“Thank you, Dean,” he murmured, stepping back and staring at the floor again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas,” he replied, just as softly. When Cas looked up, surprised, he smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He let himself grin fully, squeezing his eyes shut, not able to believe it.

“Have you finally made an honest man out of my little brother, Winchester?” a female voice sniped next to him, and his eyes fly open to glare at Rachel, the eldest of the family.

“Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that. He’s probably beaming into his pillow as we speak,” she smiled, leaning against the banister of the stairs, blocking Dean’s path.

“What do you want, Rachel?” he asked. She never usually joined in on the teasing. She was too “mature” for that.

“I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt him. I will kill you. I will tear out your intestines with my bare hands, and strangle you with them. Smiling as the light drains out of your eyes,” she said, face stony. She honestly looked absolutely terrifying and Dean nodded, not really knowing what else to do. “Good,” she beams, and turned away, scampering off to the room she shared with Anna.

Dean stood there for a few seconds, and looked at Cas’s door. Was he really that happy? The thought made him smile again, and he trotted downstairs.

“You know, I never thought it’d be Rachel to give you ‘the talk’,” Gabriel called after him as he reached the door. It really said a lot about how good Dean’s mood was when all he did in return was turn around with a big, toothy grin and wink at him, before practically skipping out the door, feeling better than he had in forever.

~~~

Upstairs in the Milton-Novak residence, Castiel silently thanked Rachel for lecturing him on making a move on Dean before it was too late. He held a pillow over his face, covering the biggest smile he thought he’d ever had in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Valentine's Day, but ah well! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> This turned out very different from how I planned it. It was originally going to end with Dean surprising Cas by kissing him on the cheek, then leaving quickly, but... yeah.
> 
> I listened to the following music while writing and editing~
> 
> Again Again - Lady Gaga  
> All I Wanted - Paramore  
> All You Need Is Love - The Beatles  
> American Idiot - Green Day  
> The Castiel Song - Elizabeth Smart  
> Eight Days A Week - The Beatles  
> Everybody - Ingrid Michaelson  
> Hey Jude - The Beatles  
> Holocene - Bon Iver  
> I'll Be There For You - The Remembrants  
> I'm Just Your Problem - Adventure Time  
> Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds to Mars  
> Life Is Like A Boat - Rie Fu  
> Michicant - Bon Iver  
> Bat Out Of Hell - Meat Loaf


End file.
